Natal
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: Conjunto de histórias de diversos personagens sobre o Natal. Primeira: Sirius e Regulus.


Nota: História interligada a Lendo Harry Potter, mas não é preciso ler uma para entender a outra.

* * *

 _1971_

Regulus Black acordou feliz, empolgado. O Natal estava chegando.

Claro que o natal era comemorado de forma diferente pelas famílias tradicionais bruxas. Antigamente, os bruxos nem celebravam a data. Porém, graças ao envolvimento destes no mundo trouxa, os bruxos passaram a tratar o dia de modo diferente, com algumas famílias faltando o trabalho para comemorar. Várias famílias não tradicionais aderiram ao feriado e, por fim as famílias mais antigas passaram a vê-lo como uma oportunidade de demonstrar sua superioridade em relação aos trouxas, mostrando que conseguiam comemorar melhor do que eles.

Na tradição das famílias antigas, o natal era uma época para celebrar o seu poder e agradecer a vida, renascer. O vermelho representaria o sangue e toda a importância da sua pureza.

Mas na glória dos seus nove anos, Regulus não podia se importar menos com isso tudo. Ele já tinha festas o suficiente para apreciar mais uma tradição, a qual não via sentido. Nesse dia, ainda mais que nos outros, todos estavam preocupados em manter as aparências e agiam de modo ainda mais frio e distante. Regulus não entendia por que ele precisava ficar calado e sério, só podendo falar quando alguém se dirigia diretamente a ele. Opiniões de crianças não eram valorizadas. Mesmo seus primos preferiam ficar distantes, porque não queriam ser associados a crianças.

Neste dia, contudo, Regulus correu para levantar-se da cama. Desceu as escadas de dois e dois degraus, cantarolou uma das poucas músicas que conhecia e tentou controlar a sua empolgação sem sucesso.

Quando Kreacher colocou a comida na mesa para ele, o elfo não pôde evitar indagar o que estava fazendo o seu pequeno mestre tão feliz. Mas Regulus somente sorriu e disse que era o Natal. O elfo ainda parecia confuso, mas sabia que não era seu lugar questionar – não iria se envergonhar assim, nem a nobre família que servia, sendo um elfo tão intrometido.

Regulus mal esperou terminar de comer antes de ir pegar sua vassoura. Talvez fosse muito novo para voar em uma vassoura normal, mas Orion ficava orgulhoso do talento que ele demonstrava e não hesitara antes de substituir as vassouras de criança por uma de verdade, embora tivesse mandado fazer algumas adequações para ela servir ao pequeno corpo dele.

Estar no ar sempre fazia Regulus se sentir bem, confiante. Nunca fora o melhor em nada, mas tinha sido natural com uma vassoura, ainda mais que Sirius. O vento sempre lhe dava uma sensação que estava chegando em casa e a velocidade que conseguia chegar era capaz de fazê-lo esquecer de quase tudo, focando somente no prazer que sentia.

Porém, hoje era um dia atípico e Regulus sentia que as horas não estavam passando, mesmo que ele estivesse voando de um lado para o outro por horas. Quando o dia estava finalmente escurecendo, Regulus decidiu sair da casa do campo afastada que seus pais compraram para que ele e Sirius pudessem praticar Quadribol – já que a casa normal ficava num endereço trouxa e seria muito arriscado. Ele pegou o pó de flu e o jogou na lareira, dizendo o endereço da casa.

Correu direto para o seu quarto, encarando o calendário animado. Era realmente hoje. Sirius estava voltando para casa após seu primeiro ano longe. Regulus não podia conter a excitação; estava sonhando com esse dia fazia meses.

\- Sirius? – Regulus chamou empolgado, colocando a cabeça para fora do quarto. Nada. Tentou mais uma vez, saindo do quarto. Sem resposta também. Regulus foi caminhando pela casa o chamando, até ser obrigado a admitir que seu irmão não podia estar ali.

Regulus concluiu então que seus pais deviam ter saído com Sirius, por isso ele não estava em casa ainda. Devia estar chegando em alguns minutos.

Mas os minutos viraram horas e nada de Sirius aparecer. Por fim, até Walburga e Orion chegaram em casa, sem ele. Nenhum dos dois pais deu alguma explicação para Regulus, somente o mandaram ir para mesa jantar.

Regulus fez o que era mandado, comendo com os pais em silêncio. Mesmo sendo pequeno, ele conseguia dizer que o humor dos dois não estava bom e não seria inteligente irritá-los agora.

\- Onde está Sirius? – perguntou quando acabara de comer, incapaz de se conter. Continuava a virar a cabeça, esperando que o irmão fosse aparecer, mas ele não surgira.

\- Ele não quis vir. Disse que preferia ficar com os _amigos_ dele – a voz de Walburga estava carregada de desprezo. Se Regulus fosse mais velho, talvez teria sido capaz de detectar a mágoa presente também.

\- Ele avisou somente agora – informou Orion, com a voz fria. Regulus sabia que o pai não estava feliz; ele presava compromissos demais para estar satisfeito com o próprio filho desmarcando algo em cima da hora.

\- Seu irmão é muito egoísta – falou Walburga – Ele nem pensou na família, somente naqueles colegas. O que eu deveria dizer para a família? – falou Walburga, desta vez virando-se para Orion no final.

\- Diga que Sirius precisava terminar algumas tarefas e fazer um projeto com algum professor – mandou Orion. Walburga assentiu.

Regulus não acompanhou a discussão dos pais, sentia-se confuso. Por que Sirius não voltaria para casa? Será que ele não sabia o quanto Regulus estava esperando esse feriado? Por que Sirius não iria querer ver seu irmão novamente? Ele gostava mais dos novos amigos? Ele não podia nem mesmo mandar uma mensagem avisando?

Regulus pediu permissão para retirar-se e depois foi direto para o quarto, com o humor totalmente diferente de quando tinha acordado. Sentia-se vazio e tolo. Mais do que o tempo que passara longe de Sirius, fora essa a primeira vez que realmente sentira a distância entre o irmão e ele. Estava claro que o irmão não se importava com ele o suficiente nem mesmo para avisá-lo que não viria para o natal, que não queria vê-lo novamente agora que arranjara pessoas melhores e da idade dele.

Regulus não viu a lágrima que caiu solitária enquanto tentava controlar a dor estranha que sentia no peito ao pensar no rosto do irmão.

* * *

Sirius observava a decoração de Natal contente. Hogwarts realmente parecia ainda mais espetacular do que o normal, conseguindo passar uma sensação de animação que não era tão comum.

Não tinha planejado passar o Natal com James, Remus e Peter em Hogwarts, não tinha mesmo. Mas quando estavam discutindo o tópico sobre como não gostavam da comemoração, cada um por sua razão (Peter passava com várias pessoas que nem conhecia, Remus disse que era uma data triste para a sua família, embora ele não soubesse por quê, e James não gostava de passar na imensa mansão só com os pais ou com os colegas de trabalho da mãe e do pai), James sugerira que todos passassem juntos. Afinal, com os amigos, as chances de a data serem ruins eram baixas. Além disso, era o primeiro ano deles em Hogwarts, argumentara Remus, e ainda havia muito que eles não conheciam da escola. O Natal parecia ser uma boa época para explorá-la. Logo, estavam todos correndo para dizer as famílias da mudança de planos.

Sirius fora o último a informar a família – não era como se importasse se isso atrapalhasse mais alguma comemoração estúpida e demonstração de poder. Não pedira desculpas, nem explicara muito. Sua carta tinha sido objetiva, assim como a maioria das que fazia. Evitava falar com os pais, pois cada vez mais via como discordava deles.

A única coisa triste disso tudo é que ele iria sentir falta de Regulus. Estava querendo ver o irmão fazia um tempo, porque sempre parecia que não tinham tempo para se falarem direito – sempre tinha uma tarefa para fazer, um jogo com os meninos ou algo para observar – mas não podia simplesmente ignorar o acordo que fizera com os amigos e ir embora. Além disso, não gostava da ideia de perder o primeiro Natal junto deles.

Além disso, Regulus não devia nem ligar. Ele nunca gostara muito do Natal mesmo, sempre dissera que era sem sentido. Provavelmente ele faria o mesmo se tivesse a chance.

Então Sirius escolhera ficar.

\- SIRIUS! – James deu um grito e sorriu para ele, com uma expressão maléfica – Vem cá!

Ansioso para ver o que o amigo queria tanto compartilhar, Sirius colocou-se ao seu lado.

\- O que é isso?

\- É um presente. De Evans para Snivellus. Ela deve ter esquecido aqui – disse sorrindo.

Sirius sorriu de volta, concentrando-se na maravilhosa descoberta e todos os seus pensamentos sobre a família foram esquecidos.

* * *

Nota: Capítulo em homenagem a pré-estreia de Animais. Espero que tenham gostado desse! Alguma sugestão? Até o próximo!


End file.
